Over Protective
by Two-BitandSodapop49
Summary: Jay Randle is just an average greaser, with an average life with his older brother Steve. Steve starts caring and being a little more protective of his little brother once he gets beaten by the Socs, just like Johnny had been that one day in the park.
1. Chapter 1

**OVER PROTECTIVE**

**Jay Randle is just an average greaser, with an average life with his older brother Steve. Steve starts caring and being a little more protective of his little brother once he gets beaten by the Socs, just like Johnny had been that one day in the park. But what happens when he ends up being a little too over protective of Jay?**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**Jay? Jayson! Where are you?" I asked worriedly. I spun on my heel to turn around and saw Jay wasn't behind me. I waited with a worried expression settling on my face, and just when I thought I lost him a while back, he turned around the corner of the street and ran toward me.**

"**Yeah, Steve?" he asked. His grey eyes looked into mine with love and compassion, jet black hair ruffling in the wind. **

**I ruffled his hair and softened my expression. "I was just worried that I had lost you a while back." I answered with a grin. "Don't do that to me again, okay?"**

**Jay looked up at me and smile. "Okay," he said. "I was just talking to a friend that passed us. Are we going to Soda's again?"**

"**Yeah, we are kid."**

**Jay was silent for a minute as we walked down the street and toward the Curtis', and then asked, "Were you worried about me? I'm sorry if I worried you Steve."**

**I grinned at my fourteen-year-old brother. "I was worried a little," I lied. "It's just… I don't want you hurt again, like last time. I care about you." I saw him look at the ground as we walked. Putting my arm around his shoulder, I said, "Hey, don't worry about alright? It's okay."**

**Jay grinned and we silently walked the rest of the way to the Curtis' house.**

"**Well, here we are," I said as we walked up the driveway and to the front door.**

**Opening the door, Jay asked, "It's okay if we just walk in?"**

"**Of course, the door's always open." I answered and let my little brother in before me.**

"**Hey, if it isn't Steve and his 'Mini Me'!" Two-Bit laughed walking out of the kitchen. "How're you doing kid? Is Steve treating you okay?"**

"**Yes he is Two-Butt," Jay answered and walked to Ponyboy's bedroom.**

"**Good, wait! It's Two-Bit!" Two-Bit yelled out to him.**

**I laughed, "Two-Butt, I like that. Man, Jay's good." Walking past Two-Bit and toward the kitchen, I noticed Sodapop cooking lunch for Pony and himself.**

"**Hiya Steve!" he exclaimed as I walked through the door. "Is Jay here too?"**

"**Yeah, he is. Why?" I asked with a grin.**

"**Just wonderin'. He looks just like you, you know? He has your jet black hair and grey eyes. It's a wonder you two aren't twins," he commented. "But you know what else? He has Johnny's quietness and fear. It's kinda funny. No wonder those two communicate so well. Even in silent conversation." He grinned. "He's in Pony's room with him?"**

**I looked at him and grinned with pride. Jay did look like me, even I thought so. But I never imagined us being twins. "We got called twins once. We were getting groceries together and an old woman commented that we looked just like twins. I found it funny, and Jay grinned with pride."**

"**He really looks up to you, Steve. He loves you a lot," Soda said, wiping his hands on the cloth that hung off of the stove. **

"**Really? I love him too," I told Soda as I sat at the table. "And I don't know what I'd do if I lost him… I'd probably break and end up in jail for an eternity… either that or kill and blame myself for his loss." I put my head in my hands and felt a tear run down my cheek. Quickly brushing it off, I said, "I almost lost him once, I don't need to lose him again."**

"**Oh, Steve, don't think like that… nothing will happen to Jay. He has an awesome older brother and his wonderful gang to take care of him. That's not going to happen again," Soda said sitting beside me and draping an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, man. Nothing will happen to him as long as we're here."**

**Just then, the moment my brother was almost killed flashed through my mind. It was still clear in my mind, just like it had just happened yesterday. It was one of those nightmares that won't let you go. It clung to you like paper and glue.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Jay was walking down the sidewalk on his way home, and stopped to have a smoke in the park. Sitting there, minding his own business, Jay looked around and noticed four Socs walking his way. Frightened, he stubbed his cigarette under his heel and got up to leave. Turning on his heel, Jay quickened his pace to get away, but it was no use.**_

_**The Socs ran to catch up with him.**_

"_**Hey grease," one said in an overly friendly voice. "We want to help you out with something."**_

_**The Socs circled Jay and grinned dangerously. **_

"_**What might that be?" Jay asked, scared.**_

"**_We want to help there be one less greaser in the world." They answered and one of the Socs punched Jay in the cheek, making him fall backwards. Another pinned him, while the guy who punched him knelt down and started slugging him. The other two stood there cheering their companions on._**

"_**Where's that damn knife? Hand it over!" the one pinning Jay screamed holding his hand out. When the Soc had the knife he slowly lowered it down so the tip was touching Jay's neck. Jay screamed, frantically trying to get loose of the Soc's grip only to fail and be slugged once again. Just then, the knife ran slowly along Jay's neck and cut him up some. Jay screamed in pain.**_

_**The fourteen year old knew he was too weak and gave up, letting the Socs beat on him. Suddenly, the sound of footfalls could be heard and people hollered. He noticed one voice above all the rest. It was Steve! He came to his rescue! **_

**_The Soc who pinned him got up, but did something he did not expect. He jabbed his knife through Jay's shoulder before dashing away._**

**_Steve ran up to his little brother and held him tightly against his chest, tears running down his cheeks dripping onto Jay's head. That was the only time Jay had seen his older brother breakdown and bawl. Soda ran to join them and said in a low voice, "Come on, and let's get him home, alright?" Soda and Steve both helped Jay to his feet and were on their way back to the Curtis' house._**

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**Steve looked at Soda, a smile was growing on his face. "I sure hope that doesn't happen again…"**

**Soda grinned at his mechanic friend and got up to continue making his lunch. **

** ---------- **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**As I lay in our bed with Steve's arm draped around my waist, a thousand thoughts hit me like a bullet. We just got home from Soda's place about an hour ago, and we were both tired. And if you're wondering why Steve's sleeping beside me, it's because there's only two bedrooms in our house, our dad's bedroom and ours. **

**I lay there, staring up at the ceiling above me, wondering thoughts I've never thought of before. I wanted answers too. But Steve was sleeping peacefully, and I didn't want to wake him up because he had to go to work early in the morning tomorrow, and he wanted his sleep. So I left him alone, but I would ask him the questions that kept racing through my head tomorrow at the DX.**

**I looked over at Steve and smiled. I always found it funny watching people sleep, and I don't know why. Steve was breathing lightly, a slight snoring sound could be heard, but he didn't snore very loud. Not like some people I know, who snore so loud that you're hardly able to get to sleep and you can't wait till morning comes. But Steve's not like that, he never was.**

**But tonight, I didn't know what was wrong with me. Usually I fall asleep quite easily, but tonight, my body and mind seemed to say "stay awake! Don't fall asleep." And it really bugged me. I really wanted to fall asleep. I tried over and over again, but it didn't work. It was the thoughts that ran through my mind that kept me awake, I knew it. And I really hated to do this, but I had to wake Steve up and get at least a couple of the questions answered, that way my mind would stop pestering me, and I'd get the rest answered tomorrow.**

**I propped myself up on my elbow and poked Steve with my right hand. He turned a little, but didn't wake up. I sighed and poked him in the cheek. Just then, his arm reached out, grabbing my arm in his hand, and pulled me down and wrapped his arms around me tightly.**

"**Crap…" I muttered. I tried to get out of Steve's grasp only to have it tighten, so I gave up and cuddled against my brother's chest.**

"**What's wrong Jay?"**

**I jumped and saw Steve's clouded grey eyes peering at me through slits. I sighed and smiled. "Give me a scare why don't you?"**

**Steve smiled gently. "C'mon, you didn't poke me in the cheek to wake me up for nothing? What's up?" he whispered.**

**I looked at him and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling once again. "Nothing," I lied. "I… can't get to sleep."**

**He sat up, pulling me into a hug. "C'mon Jay, you can tell me. What's on your mind? Do you need to ask me something? That's usually what keeps you awake. C'mon, spill the beans." He said gently.**

**I put my arms around my brother and buried my head under his chin. "I got a couple of questions on my mind, screaming to be answered…" I said. "You don't mind answering a couple of questions do you? If you don't want to, we can go back to sleep, I have no problem with that. I know you work early in the morning and all, and I'm sorry I woke you up, it's just…"**

**Steve put a finger on my lips and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm gonna end up being in late anyway, so what's the point right? Anyway, go ahead. Ask away." He took his finger off of my lips and waited until I spoke up again.**

"**Okay… well, are… are we actually brothers? I mean, we act so different… Was I adopted?" I asked a little embarrassed.**

**Steve shook his head and chuckled. "Yes we're brothers. You were not adopted, if you were, I would've told you a long time ago. What makes you think that?" he asked softly.**

"**I don't know… it's just, well, we're so different…"**

"**But we're not a hundred percent different. All brothers are different in a way. Take Pony and Soda for example. Soda's always happy and doesn't give a care in the world. For all I know, he's the happiest person alive. And Pony's a total bookworm, and loves watching sunsets with Johnnycake. But that doesn't mean Soda and Ponyboy are totally different, you dig?" I nodded. "They just have different interests in life."**

**I nodded again. "So, I'm not adopted?"**

"**Kid, if you were adopted, I would've told you a while ago. And, if you were adopted, how come you look almost exactly like me?" he asked with a grin.**

**I had to smile. Steve was right, how could I even think that way? "Thanks Steve. I still got a couple of more questions, but I'll ask them tomorrow." I said and hugged my brother.**

**He kissed my forehead and said, "Your welcome Jay. Now, will you be able to get back to sleep?" he asked lying down, dragging me down with him.**

**I snuggled up against my brother's hard chest and smiled, closing my eyes. "Yeah," I yawned. "I think I will be able to. You're the best big brother anyone could ever ask for." I whispered, as I drifted off into my long awaited sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"**What time do you get off work, Steve?" Jay asked me as we walked down the sidewalk to Soda's place.**

"**Uh… around four, I think. That okay?" I asked looking into my brother's soft grey eyes.**

"**Yup, that's fine. I might go home an hour before you come home, okay? I don't really feel so hot today. Plus, the monster from hell won't be home until five or six, so I have nothing to worry about," he told me with a smile.**

**I nodded and looked ahead of me. "Oh goody… just what I need right now…" I muttered and looked at Jay. He was as white as a sheet and his eyes were wide. He looked like he was seeing a ghost, he was so frightened.**

"**Steve, those are the guys that jumped me…" Jay squeaked. **

**The socs came closer and I stood protectively in front of my little brother. "What do you guys want now? Huh?" I hardened my expression and glared at the leader of the pack. "Look, we don't want any trouble, you hear? You already caused enough trouble as it is." **

**I could feel Jay tighten his grip on the back of my DX shirt, and he looked over my shoulder, you could see the fear growing in his eyes. "What are they going to do?" he whispered so only I could hear what he said.**

"**I don't know," I admitted in a low tone. "Nothing, I hope."**

"**Hey, look what we got us here? Two sleezeball greaser brothers," the leader said, and the rest of them laughed. I counted and got five all together. It's gunna be hard getting out of this one… not to mention, they're drunk, which makes it ten times worse.**

"**Look, man, we don't need any trouble, got it? We're just heading to town," I lied. Well, actually that was partly true. I was heading into to town to go to work, but Jay was staying at the Curtis' with Pony and Johnny.**

"**You're not going anywhere," he said, flipping out a switchblade. Crap, they're armed… now, that ain't fair.**

"**Oh yes, I think we are," I said trying to get out of the circle they had formed around us. Okay, cars were just whipping past us… doesn't anyone wonder what the hell's going on here? Or do they even give a shit? For the first time in my life, I wished the fuzz would bloody well come and see what the hell's going on. I just wanted my brother out of there, safe, so he could be in a safe spot and I could be at work. I didn't want to put up with this right now. **

**I flipped out my own switchblade, getting frustrated, and said, "Fine. I'll fight until I get out of this damn circle of blond-headed-monkeys, you fools. Just leave Jay out this, got it? If I see anyone laying a finger on my kid brother, I'm going to slaughter you where you stand." And that was a threat I was aiming to keep. I really was going to kill someone if they tried to beat on my little brother. He's had enough as it is. He didn't earn to be beat on anymore. **

**They nodded, but glared at me. _I don't care. Glare at me all you want, you bastards, 'cause those glares you're giving me right now, are going to be shoved up your sorry asses once I'm through with you._**

"**Leave the circle, Jay," I commanded, keeping my eyes on the socs.**

"**But, Steve-"**

"**Just go. I'll be okay," I assured him.**

**He gave me a worried look and reluctantly left. I sighed, and held up my switch, getting into a fighting position, the hand with the switch held out slightly, and bending my knees, feet spread apart. The socs got into their fighting stances and something gleamed in the corner of my eye. Turning my head slightly, I saw a beer bottle lying on the edge of the sidewalk. I grinned looking around. Jay was nowhere in sight. He probably went to the Curtis' to get Soda or Darry, or whoever's there right now.**

**The socs looked at me venomously and one took a strike, fast as a viper. Dodging it, I leaned over, picked up the beer bottle, smashing the end as I brought it up and counter attacked. The soc that took a strike at me backed away, and another tried to attack me. He cut my arm a little, but nothing big. I took the beer bottle and whipped it around at the guy, making him back out a little, but he didn't leave.**

"**Kill him!" I heard the leader scream, and someone took his knife and cut me across the back. Yelling in pain, I dropped to my knees, holding my back with my hand that held the bottle. **

**One of the socs gripped my hair, jerking my head back and placing his knife against my throat. The rest of them laughed or smiled dangerously as they watched their friend slide the knife across my throat slowly. They were teasing me, waiting for the right moment. Just then I heard the sound of crashing footfalls, and I smiled.**

"**GET AWAY FROM HIM!" **

**Sodapop! I knew he'd come for me. So, Jay did go to get the gang… smart kid.**

**The socs looked at the gang, frightened expressions growing across their faces, and ran. Bloody cowards…**

"**Steve! Are you alright?" Soda asked, worriedly. "Jay said he ran to our house to tell us you were in trouble… you're pretty brave, Randle, taking on five guys at once."**

**I grinned. "Where's the kid? Is he here?"**

"**Yup. Jay! Your brother wants to see you," Soda said, and Jay came out from behind the gang.**

**A tear rolled down his cheek, and he flung his arms around my waist. "I was worried about you Steve… I didn't know what to do at first… my mind was all blank and it wouldn't let me think… I thought you would be dead by the time I figured something out…" he cried.**

"**Jay, it's alright, I'm fine," I assured him in a gentle tone.**

"**Yeah?" he pulled away from me and flashed me bloody hand. "You're okay, huh? What happened to your back? 'Cause this doesn't look okay to me!"**

"**Jay, it's a cut. It's nothing to worry about-"**

"**Oh?" he took the corner of the back of my shirt and pulled it up, revealing scars. Scars I didn't want him to see. He gasped, stepping backwards, a new set of tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "What… who the hell did this to you? Steve, please tell me…"**

"**Dad, alright? You know now. Don't worry about it. It's nothing big," I said, trying to calm him down.**

"**Nothing big! Nothing big! Oh ya, Steve, that's definitely nothing big, when you have those bloody scars running criss-cross all over your friggin back!" he hollered, which he usually doesn't do, and ran down the street. **

**My eyes widened with sadness and a tear rolled down my cheek. Sodapop looked at me, worriedly, and I looked away.**

_**What have I done?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**I ran down the street as fast as my legs would carry me. But my legs were weakening with each stride and I knew then that I would have to stop soon, or else I would collapse. It already happened once already. I had this problem with my ankles, they were really weak, and nobody knew what was wrong or anything. Steve thinks it might be growing pains, but I highly doubt it. My ankles have been hurting for months now.**

**I managed to get to park before I collapsed. My knees gave in and I fell, staying there for a few minutes before getting up, walking over to a large oak tree and climbing up into it. Once I got in and to a thick enough branch, I leaned against the trunk of the growing tree and cried. I didn't want to, but the tears were fighting against me and eventually won. **

**I held my head in my hands and let the tears fall freely. At least no one was there to see me, right? I hoped not. I still had a reputation to keep up, even if mine isn't for the kinds of purposes others have. **

**But that didn't bother me much… **

**What bothered me was that my brother kept those scars a secret from me for God knows how long. I would've found out sooner or later anyway… he could've told me and got it over easier than this. He didn't have to keep it a secret from me. He knows I don't anybody anything. He probably told Sodapop… he tells Soda everything… but, why not me? He knew it would hurt me more if I found out by him not tell me himself. So, why'd he do it? **

**I shook my head to try and be rid of the tears, but it didn't work… they kept coming back. Giving up, I let them run down my face in silent rivers and leaned against the tree. I hope Steve doesn't come looking for me, 'because I really don't want to see him at the moment… I don't want to explode on him again… that must've hurt Steve a lot… the way I just hollered and ran like that… and I didn't even mean to. It all happened so fast…**

"**Jay? Are you here Buddy?" It was Steve… so he did come looking for me…**

"**In here," I answered, expressionlessly. **

**I heard him climbing up, and, before I knew it, he poked his head up, along with his arm, and tickled my side. **

**Laughing, I said, "Quit it! C'mon! Stop it, Steve!" The more Steve tickled, the harder I laughed. And eventually, I laughed to the point where I was crying. "Stop!" I half-laughed, half-cried to him.**

"**Aww, but it's so much fun!" Steve complained with a grin.**

**I had to smile back. No matter what, like Sodapop, Steve always made me smile. But that smile quickly faded when I remembered what happened, and I turned away from him.**

**I heard Steve sigh heavily, and I could tell he was still pretty beat up about it. I sighed myself, but stayed turned away from him.**

"**Jay…"**

"**Hmm?" I asked, turning my head a little, to get a glance at his face.**

**His grey eyes plainly showed sadness and I felt a little bad. "I shouldn't have done that to you… I should've let you know as soon as possible… I shouldn't have hid the scars from you…"**

**I looked at him again, and turned to face him. "Steve… its okay… I would've found out sooner or later…" I looked at the trunk of the old tree and started absent-mindedly picking off some loose bark. Eventually, I built up enough courage, and somehow, we managed to say it at the same time…**

"**I'm sorry."**

**Steve grinned and I felt my ears getting hot, but I also smiled. He was my brother after all, and even though he was tough and as hard as nails, he still deserves to be smiled at.**

"**You first, Steve," I said, poking him in the shoulder.**

"**Alright…" he said, "I'm sorry I hid the scars from you all this time. I really shouldn't have… will you ever forgive me?"**

**I thought for a minute. "Maybe…" I said and grinned, "Of course I will Steve. You're forgiven."**

**Steve grinned lightly. "Your turn," he said, poking my shoulder.**

"**Okay, I'm really sorry I exploded on you like that… and ran off like that… I shouldn't have… probably had you worried huh?" Steve nodded and I continued, "I'm sorry if I worried you too. I wasn't thinking straight… better yet, I wasn't thinking at all… so… will you forgive me?" I asked and gave him the puppy eyes.**

**He threw his head back, grinning, and muttered something I couldn't hear. "Of course I will, Jayson."**

"**Steve Mitchell Randle! I told you never to use my name like that. I told you to call me Jay," I said throwing my arms up in the air.**

"**And I told you never to use my full name, Jayson Blaire Randle!" he said flinging his own arms up in the air, which wasn't a very smart idea, 'cause it resulted in a crash. He fell out of the tree and landed on his back, but he was okay. HE LIVES!**

**I swung out of the tree and landed beside him. "You okay, Steve?" I asked with fake worry. I knew he would be okay. His back might hurt for a while, but that's pretty much it.**

"**Yeah… I'm fine."**

**I sighed and said, "That wasn't very smart, now was it, Steve?"**

"**No," he answered, "it wasn't at all… let's get going to the Curtis', alright?" **

**He got up, stumbled a couple of steps but regained his balance quickly.**

**I smiled, putting my arm around my brother's waist. "Sure," I answered. And before I knew it, we were leaving the park behind and heading in a familiar direction once again. **


End file.
